


Maven's Lullaby

by QuestionsOfScience



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Song Lyrics, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionsOfScience/pseuds/QuestionsOfScience
Summary: A song Elara sings to help Maven sleep.Song based off: Mordred's Lullaby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Maven's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know the songs based off King Arthur but shush  
> Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ny7NZPfl0l4  
> (I CHANGED SOME WORDS TO FIT RQ)

**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into sleep**

**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into sleep  
  
**

When Maven was a toddler, he could never sleep. He would have nightmares so intense he would wake up screaming. His mother would fix this. He would climb into bed next to her and her whispers filled his mind, her dark tendrils would mess with his mind, slowly carving out his nightmares and his dreams, leaving nothing but darkness when he shut his eyes.  
  


**Guileless son, I'll shape your belief**

**And you'll always know that your father's a thief**

**And you won't understand the cause of your grief**

**But you'll always follow the voices beneath**   
  
  
Maven did as his mother wished. She had moulded him into the perfect son, the perfect prince, the perfect king, the perfect pawn. She whispered in his ears how he would be a much better king than his father, than his brother. He believed her, of course, he did. He followed her every command. His father had given him no affection. Cal stole all their father’s love, but he had the one thing his brother didn’t.   
A mother.   
  


**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty**

**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty _only to me  
_** _   
_ _   
_ She did not like Cal.   
Not only because he stole what should be Maven’s but the way he and his friends treat him. Almost every day, Maven would come running to her with a bloody nose and bruises scattering his body. Cal’s friends, the Samos siblings and the Haven and Iral girls had beaten him up. Maven didn’t understand why. Elara made him understand. They were not to be trusted.

**  
Guileless son, your spirit will hate her**

**The flower who married your father the traitor**

**And you will expose his puppeteer behaviour**

**For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty  
  
**

_ Maven. _

Son of Tiberias VI and his  _ second  _ wife.   
Not first wife. Not Coriane, not  _ precious Coriane _ , who the king had sworn his eternal love for. Maven was Elara’s son. Maven was born despite Coriane. Tiberias had married Elara despite Coriane. Elara was not the one the king loved. Maven was not the son the king loved. Maven was not Cal.   
But all the promises the king had made to the late queen had been shattered the day Maven was born.   
  


**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty**

**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty _only to me_**

  
She had shown him the CCTV video of Cal and the red girl.   
How they danced and then kissed. He had trusted his brother and even grown to trust the girl. This is what happens when his loyalty wavers. She could have kept the video from him but he needed to be reminded what happens when he trusts anyone but her.   
  


**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into sleep**

**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into sleep  
**   
  
They watched as the sword fell and the Kings head fell. They watched them flee. They didn’t try and stop them. They knew they’d be caught. Now Maven was king. And Elara had everything she had ever wanted.   
  


**Guileless son, each day you grow older**

**Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold**

**For the child of her body, the flesh of her soul**

**Will die in returning the birthright he stole  
**   
  
Maven and Elara watched the traitor who called himself the crown prince and the red who seduced him fight for their lives in the Bowl of Bones. Cal would die, Maven would officially be king and Cal would be out of the way, as he should have been from the start.  
  


**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty**

**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty _only to me  
_** _   
_ _   
_ Even from beyond the grave, her whispers filled his head. He still did as she said, it might just be him imagining it but he was so convinced she was still with him, still controlling him. Even dead, his loyalty lay with his mother.

**  
Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into sleep**

**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into sleep**

  
When the world faded to nothing, he awoke to he voice. He looked at her. She beckoned him closer. He was only a couple feet from her now. He turned away.   
  
“Maven…”

“You broke me, mother. You ruined my life, making everyone I cared for, hate me. You destroyed me. Now it’s my turn.”   
  
And he turned and left to see Thomas, the boy he had loved, the only person aside for Mare Barrow who his mother had not been able to destroy his feeling for.


End file.
